Dramione Song Drabbles
by magic-never-dies
Summary: Eight drabbles based on songs.


1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble, starting when the song starting and stopping when it finishes. No lingering afterwards!

**A/N**

**Wanted to try my hand at some drabbles, so I thought I would give this a go.**

**I will be adding more drabbles to this as I write them (they will be far better than the one's I'm posting now).**

**Once you're done with this, check out my multichap, **_**Brave New World. **_***shameless plug***

**Enjoy!**

**Ps – I apologize for any horrible spelling errors. It's 1:30 in the morning right now and for some reaosn the spellcheck on my laptop isn't working.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything, really.**

* * *

_Footloose – Kenny Loggins_

Hermione came home after a hard days work to the sound of crashing and banging in an otherwise empty house. She walked through the house, trying to find the source of the noise. She made it to the bedroom she shared with her husband, to find the the blonde in front of the mirror, oblivious to her presence.

He seemed to be muttering to himself as he moved his body around jerkily, so Hermione decided to wait until it became apparent what exactly the man was doing.

It seemed he had reached the chorus of the song he was apparently dancing to, as he started to sing.

"Loose, footloose. Kick of the Sunday shoes!" he sung, indeed kicking his shoes off his feet in a overexagerated dance move.

Hermione let out a loud guffaw, which Draco unfortunately heard. Being Draco, he refused to admit his embarrassment, instead dancing towards her.

"Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees!" he begged, actually getting down on his knees and shuffling towards her.

**A/N**

**Wow, I'm quite impressed with how much I managed to get out in that time. Go me!**

* * *

_Gangsta's Paradise – Coolio_

Draco shuffled closer to Hermione and gripped her hand tighter as they walked.

"Oh, calm down Draco," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

He continued to grip her hand tightly, increasing his pace in the hope they could get out of the neighborhood quicker.

"Yo, dude!" the pair heard, causing Draco to whimper.

"Don't be ridiculous Draco," she told him.

"But... I can see his underwear!" he replied, outraged.

"That's just how fifteen year olds dress."

**A/N**

**I know that wasn't really related to the song but I couldn't really resist the gangsta thing. I didn't really get a chance to elaborate. But, I guess thats the point.**

* * *

_Dr Feelgood – Motley Crue_

"Woah," Ginny breathed, staring across the room.

Hermione followed her gaze across the smoky bar to the entrance. Seeing what had piqued Ginny's interest, she too felt a little hot.

A man had just entered, surrounded by women. His magnetism was obvious, with almost every woman in the room staring at him. He seemed to relish the attention, but it was not long before he had caught Hermione's eye. He raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow nd beckoned her over.

Drawn to him, he felt herself rise from her seat and her feet carry her over to the corner table he occupied. Reaching him, he grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips.

**A/N**

**Wish could have elaborated, but time would not allow it.**

* * *

_Never gonna give you up – Rick Astley_

_(Holy shit. I just got rickrolled writing fanfiction. What.)_

Draco forced his way through the crowd, shaking off those who tried to talk to him. Those that knew him could see the look on his face, that of utter determination.

"Draco!" came a voice. Spinning around, ready to kill the person who had tried to talk to him, he saw Harry.

"What?" he snarled.

"She's over there," Harry told him, pointing to the corner of the room.

Draco rushed towards Hermione, his heart pounding.

"Never again," he told her, and pulled her in for a kiss.

**A/N**

**Okay, that one kinda sucked. I think my brain works too slowly for me to be good at this sort of thing.**

* * *

_Take on me – A-ha_

Draco sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He had not ventured out of his flat for three days now, not since he had last seen Hermione. She had made it painfully clear that she was not interested in him, and in a fit of depression he was hiding away.

He heard a tap on his window, so he shot a spell at it to open it, instead of getting up from his position.

_Draco,_

_Just tell her. It's no better to be safe than sorry._

_- Blaise_

The words of his friend, making his mind up, Draco immediately got up and nearly ran towards his fireplace. Not bothering to even shower, he threw some powder into the flames and yelled her address.

**A/N**

**Hmm. Not sure what I think of this one.**

* * *

_I don't want to be – Gavin DeGraw_

The letter fluttered to the floor, unnoticed by the two occupants of the room.

Hermione laid a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder, concered.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Draco raised his head, smiling sadly.

"I'm not sure," he confessed.

She nodded, understanding. She had thought he would take the news much worse. She knew exactly how he felt about fatherhood- finding out he had a child on the way was bound to upset him somewhat. She had always known this was the case, so she was prepared for it.

"I think..." he started. "I think... I'm happy," he told her, smiling properly this time.

"Really?" she asked.

"I'm... I'm not my father," finally admitting a fact Hermione had been trying to convince him of for the past five years.

"You're not," she agreed happily.

He pulled her towards him, planting a kiss on her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

_It's the end of the world as we know it – R.E.M_

"You're dating WHO?" screeched Ginny.

"You heard me," Hermione replied pleasantly.

"But... WHAT?" she babbled.

"You might want to get used to it," Hermione told her, unaffected by Ginny's attitude. "Anyway, I had better be going. I'll see you all later."

Hermione left the room, leaving behind a stunned Weasley family.

Ginny looked at her speechless brothers.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. What is going on with the world?" she mused.

* * *

_Waking up in vegas – Katy Perry_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a loud snore from next to her. Puzzled, because she usually spelt alone, she shifted. This caused her to notice a warm body pressed against her.

She spun around to face the mystery person to see the very familiar face of Draco Malfoy.

"Shit!" she screeched, waking him up quickly.

"What?" he muttered groggily. "Keep it down woman."

"Malfoy. Look who's next to you." She commanded.

His eyes snapped open at the familar voice.

"Oh shit," he agreed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Writing these made me sooooo glad I don't have many sad songs on my iPad.**

**Anyway, that was quite fun. I might add some more tomorrow :)**

**I'm going to put any Dramione drabbles I write in this story (not just time limited song fics, so the rest of them will be spellchecked and actually thought through). **

**Love,****  
magic-never-dies**


End file.
